1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera capable of focusing manually.
2. Related Background Art
There is known a camera capable of focusing manually for performing focusing with a focusing motor to be driven on the basis of the pulse signals obtainable by converting the rotation of a manual operation ring into the pulse signals such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,344.
However, in the conventional camera capable of focusing manually, the motor is arranged to be driven faithfully by the rotational amount of the manual operation ring. Accordingly, it is difficult to maintain an in-focus condition by stopping the motor in the in-focus state.
Also, when a driving operation is attempted over the entire area from the closet distance to infinity with a small rotational angle of the manual operation ring, the motor is naturally driven for a large amount (a plural step driving in case of a step motor, for example) for one pulse signal, and even if the manual operation ring should be rotated slowly for such an operation, there tends to occur a deviation from the in-focus state by that amount.